


Fixation To Stake

by Maizner



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gambler!Reader, Gambling Addiction, Implied Sexual Content, OCs for storys sake, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, also this is semi-illustrated LUL, did i mention theres gonna be an aztec oc bc, for now..., if something else comes up ill tag it, inspired by kakegurui, theres gonna be an aztec oc, whew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizner/pseuds/Maizner
Summary: Black Hat would beat the infamous gambler, even if it meant putting his own company on the line.





	Fixation To Stake

**Author's Note:**

> hullo hullo! ive had this idea in my head for a while now and im pretty psyched to finally put it out there.
> 
> you (the reader) are a mysterious gambler who has gained quite a lot of popularity from nearby casinos. you have apparently "never lost a single game" and that luck alone combined with the outrageous masses of villainous greedily flourishing in these casinos isn't anything but an interesting outcome to you. this (unsurprisingly) ends up with you receiving an invitation to a prestigious ball for villains. (dw you've had interaction with the host before)
> 
> this may read like a flug/reader at first but that isnt my intention, although flug might have a slight unrequited crush on reader whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You took extensive strides around the convention halls. This was the first minute that has passed that didn't involve gambling, and if it didn't involve gambling you were most likely fenced into a group, encircled by inquisitive villains whom obviously had no interest in the importance of respecting your personal space. Unsurprisingly enough, they all desired to learn your virtuoso gambling tactics, despite the game being solely reliant on risk, luck, and your ability to lie. Gambling is a foundation that has been erected solely upon fate, or in this case, chance. Nowadays, people think of gambling as a game for money or power, instead of the risk. In a capitalist society, money and power is naturally life. No sane person would entrust their life to luck. Yet, that's what keeps them coming back.

Gambling is more fun the crazier it gets.

That is what you had told them, the same answer to the same question. You honestly didn't care if they were disturbed or upset at you. They're the poor pitiful fools who invited you. You admit, you had slipped and gave them your "conceited asshole" tone as dubbed by your mother, but really, they're not any different. Arrogant cheaters, haughty cunts, rich dirt-bags, you've met almost every type of gambler in existence and memorized all the tricks in the book. They're all the same, yet, the thrill is always so exciting. You smile to yourself, "Well, the night isn't over, yet." it's time to get back to it. At least, that's what you had thought when before you bumped into, presumably, the chest of a stranger. "Ah, pardon me."

And that simple little run-in was the one that was about to change your life, for better or worse.

* * *

Black Hat could not help but feel angry. Other than his minions, less eyes had fallen upon the eldritch in that very moment he walked through the doors, no one dared to hold their breath as his suffocating presence made itself known, waltzing over to greet the host, Pyrodancer, albeit, he had also seemed to be uninterested in what Black Hat had to offer. Despite this unusual display of welcome, he had still made an effort to join the party, his entourage trailing behind. There was an aura hanging heavy in the tenor of the grand hall, it was a suffocating curiosity, the eldritch could taste it. It was nothing out of the ordinary, though, as many villains had often quizzically interviewed other villains, trying to foil any plans to put their business out of.. business. But, this. This was a different kind of curiosity, it was something he hasn't tasted since the white man discovered oil. It was a desire.

Deciding to dig a little deeper, Black Hat made his way through the crowd, arriving at a strawn poker table, eyeing some of his fervent clients, the only ones he could put up with at a matted jamboree like this. He seated himself in a wooden chair that was already pulled out, most likely reserving it for him. "Fellas, how are we doing on this fine night?" He feigned interest, as he was only looking for one thing. One of them spoke up, "Eh, could be better." Black Hat nodded, oh he definitely agreed. He noted that they were playing Texas Hold 'Em, and it seemed the man on his left was very frustrated with his current cards. He appeared to have a 2-7 offsuit hand. Black Hat snickered, almost feeling bad for the poor old fool. A 2-7 is the worst hand to start with, you have no straight draw, no flush draw, and even if you wind up with a pair of 7s or a pair of 2s, you're unlikely to have the best hand, it's almost a lose-lose situation.

Black Hat would never fathom why humans relied on luck in order to take a daring risk.

"So, has anything.. _interesting_ happened that I have yet to find out about?" His voice was smooth and distinguished but only those closest to him knew it was threatening, and they had dare not tell him the wrong answer. One of the older men set his cards down, scratching his beard, "Yeah actually, there's a big hubbub goin' around that some outsider is attending." Oh now this was getting interesting. "Outsider?" Black Hat feigned ignorance, though he knew oh so very well what it meant.

Someone who wasn't in the practice of villainy was attending an assembly for villains.

"It appears so, th' lass has become quite the subject matter among us villains." He then chuckled and jerked his head over to Black Hat, "Well, most of us villains anyways." Black Hat clenched his knuckles, ready to tear in at the man who **_DARED_ ** to insult him, instead though, he kept calm, his demeanor keeping up. "I had thought Pyrodancer banned outsiders from attending, since the last incident left them financially struggling for months." A younger and finely groomed (presumably the card dealer) man spoke up, "Yes sir, Pyrodancer banned all non-villains from attending but this one is a special case." If Black Hat didn't care, he probably wouldn't have pressed on, respecting Pyrodancer's reckless choice. But someone had dared to steal his spot as the prominent and and main focus as a villain. "Ahem, what exactly is it about them that makes them so.. _special_?" Black Hat almost sounded primal, his patience sinking and his anger rising. "Though they don't really have a name, they've been dubbed Astute Ace by the villain community," The boy paused, looking to see if Black Hat was paying attention, he never usually showed interest in anyone other than his own minions but this was new, "in a way, they're similar to you, sir. Astute Ace, or Ace, is simply unbeatable in their profession. They've crushed lives and risked everything, just for the sake of a game." Black Hat sat up, fingers interlocking to rest his chin upon, "And _what_ , pray tell, is their profession?"

"Gambling, sir."

* * *

"You're Astute Ace, right?" The stranger gaped, completely mesmerized by your presence. Is.. Is that what they're _really_ calling you? You couldn't help but chuckle at the name, deciding to roll along with it, you nodded your head, "Please, call me Ace." You extended your hand to greet them. They had flinched back but eased after studying your face and hand repeatedly, most likely searching for ill-intent beneath your expression. "Auhm, F-Flug Slys," He loosely gripped your hand, "Dr. Flug Slys." He added. You smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Slys." His hand jolted back, an apparent worried expression cemented on his bagged face, oddly enough. "Ah! I just remembered, I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I wasn't watching where I was going like an air headed dolt and ran straight into you! I'm so sorry that was such a s-" You cut Flug off, gripping his hands in yours while gingerly rubbing your thumb against the back of his hand. "Accidents happen, Mr. Slys, it's how we deal with them that makes it seem like a bad thing." If he didn't have that bag on you could've assumed he was tranquil. His shoulders slumped, "I.. suppose you are right about that, I apologize for freaking out." this poor boy. It was painfully obvious he wrestled with some insecurity and self-worth issues, though, how could someone like him receive an invitation to a ball for villains, hell, how could he even make it this far in villainy? Deciding not to ask, you let go of his hands, you have something else in mind. "Dr. Slys, are you familiar with the layout of this mansion?" He shook his paper-bagged head, you smiled, "Neither am I," you paused, "but I do have something I would like to investigate."

"Care to come with?"

* * *

You led Flug to a small unoccupied room, most likely used for storage, located on the first floor. On your way there you two had been chatting, Flug really seemed to be enjoying the conversation you two were having because he told you a LOT. Apparently he worked for Black Hat Inc. a company dedicated to selling wares for villains to use against heroes. He was the only one there actually making the inventions since his coworkers seemed to do their own thing. What a loyal and determined dude. He had also told you his boss was a nefarious villain he looked up to, unsurprisingly enough, his name was Black Hat. These villains are so vain, they always have to put their name on everything they manufacture, and if it isn't an invention then it's advertisement. You were a little grateful Flug wasn't asking questions, it's a nice change of pace from the villains you talked to out in the grand hall.

"So, ah, why are we down here?" Flug held his palm, obviously nervous, "Are we.. even allowed down here?" He added on, "Oh god, what if they find us here, what if they kick us out for just being down here! W-What if-" you cut him off. "Slys, rest assured, no one will come down here." _'maybe to cheat'_   you internally tacked on, "Anyways, I'm very curious to know.." your thought drifted off, you eyed a table stacked up on some boxes, about five or six feet away from reaching the ceiling. Flug nervously observed you, "About.. what?"

"Have you attended one of my gambling matches before?" You didn't bother to look back at the doctor before you climbed onto the table, attempting to keep your balance and center of gravity steady. Dr. Flug hesitated, before he began, "Ah.. I-I shouldn't _really_ say." You stood up on the table, pressing your palms to the ceiling and promptly started to whack it. "Slys, you needn't to worry," _whack_  "I'm not going to tell your boss or anything like that." _thwack._ Ah, it was just like you figured.

"Well, uhm, yes. I've secretly observed your games in the past before. If I remember correctly, the one I saw was when the CEO of Maw Toga challenged you to a game of memory." Oh yeah, you had forgotten about game. It wasn't as exciting as you anticipated it to be but it was one of the few games that showed off your intuition and ability to spot deception or 'flaws' in card games to a larger audience. As it just so happened to be, a certain bigwig villain was monitoring your game, deeply intrigued by this potential you displayed. After you finished the game with an exemplary victory, said popular villain paid visit to you. They had offered you a sadistic quantity of money and a promise to stardom if you agreed to work with them.

You refused.

You asserted that you weren't interested in work, specifically villainy. You had been an independent bird your entire life and you denied to be caged. They simply brushed you off with an aggravated _'tch'_ and a _"You're missin' out kiddo."_. Ah, villains never change do they? Just like they don't right now. "I admire your passion about my gambling mishaps, Slys." You offered a warm smile towards him, then proceeded to get off the table, carefully shimmying down. "Anyways, this trip just confirmed my suspicions." You brushed your hands together, not paying any mind to Flug's sudden confused expression. "Are you familiar with the bear-in-the-hole trick?" Flug shook his head, you hummed in thought, "It's an old trick used in familiar dice games that only works with two people. You start by making a small hole in the middle of the floor. Then your accomplice plays in the hole whilst keeping it covered, that way no one can detect the cheating. They often use candles or some other form of light to see the dice through the sheet. They then use a pencil or needle to adjust the dice if change is needed. It's basically a flawless victory for the bettor."

Flug took note of this. Not even someone as brilliant as he was could come up with this. Maybe it would come in use later on in his life.. maybe. He cleared his throat and began, "That's.. honestly really clever. Wow." You nodded in return, "It is, but it takes too much effort to pull off. Not many people use these types of tricks nowadays.". It's all about hand mucking, collusion, and card marking in this modern age. Flug chuckled, "My pops used to cheat _a lot_ whenever we played poker," he raised a hand to his bagged forehead, resting it there for a brief second, "He would always double deal and use the sleight-of-hand method. I would always catch him in the act, and whenever I did, he denied it." Flug paused, "Man the look on his face was always so priceless."

You couldn't help but laugh, you've had similar encounters after all. "So," Flug started, "should we report this to someone?"

You shook your head in return, "Nah, this is a party for villains, Slys. I think villains have bigger things to worry about than some old coot cheating in a harmless dice game." Flug replied with an affirming hum. "I suppose you're right." _Speaking of villain.._ "Hey, I have to go meet up with my boss. It was nice getting to meet you though, Ace." A grin had spread itself from ear-to-ear, "You too, Dr. Slys."

"Do you mind if I come with? I have someone I'd like to speak to as well."

* * *

"DAMNIT!"

Black Hat slammed his fists against the sides of the bathroom sink. This new founding had made the narcissistic eldritch horror deeply upset, no, this royally pissed him OFF. A mere gambler (not even a _villain_ for fucks sake!) had snatched away the attention he could've used to advertise his new wares! He gritted his fanged, seafoam green, teeth, this gambler was going to pay very  _dearly._ But how was the question. How was he going to ruin said gamblers life? Public humiliation? No, from what he had heard from others they didn't care much about their fame. Frame them for a crime they didn't commit? Too extra, Black Hat didn't feel like having to do all that tedious work just for some petty revenge. Expose their personal information and then subdue them to the constant harassment of anonymous villains? Hm.

Black Hat would consider that as an alternative plan. Right now, he needed Flug's input on his scheming, any idea's would work Black Hat was just too tired and angry to come up with more. Straightening the lapels of his suit and a quick adjustment of his hat, he sauntered out of the bathroom and into the fray, scanning the crowds like a starved vicious predator naturally hunting for it's prey. Black Hat glided past the attendees, his moves smooth and casual as to not attract any attention. Not like he was getting much anyways. Black Hat shook his head, he shouldn't tread so heavily on that concern, he was already knee-deep in the mucks of negligence from his fellow villains. These thoughts weren't helping. Black Hat stopped in his tracks, where was he going anyways? When he arrived he had let his minions withdraw from his sight as he didn't want them stuck to his hip for the entire duration of the ball. Damn, his foolish inanity. He situated his eyes upon the room, surveying the ludicrously packed heads together in hopes he would pinpoint the location of the inane paper bag.

Instead, he discovered something much more interesting.

Flug, merrily marching alongside Pyrodancer, not a single care in the world to be discerned from his paper bagged expression. Not for Black Hat, not for his company, not for his _bloody **plans**._ Black Hat, practically seeping with the entire fury of the devil at this point, stomped over, ready to lacerate Flug  _thoroughly_ with a lengthy diatribe.

"Good afternoon, _Doctor_." Black Hat nearly hissed, a condescending tone taking up most of his speaking mannerisms. Flug jolted, "A-Ah, sir! I was looking f-for you earlier!" Flug's voice grew small, "Bu-But I, unfortunately got _lost_..". Black Hat gritted his teeth, _of course he did_ , why wasn't he surprised. He opened his mouth to yell some incorrigible swears at the Doctor but was promptly cut off by Pyrodancer, "Forgive me, Black Hat. Flug here had come up to me and inquired about the whereabouts of your being. I told him you were last seen towards the bathroom so I suggested he wait by my side, and well.." the fire sprite trailed off, "We ended up having a very interesting discussion." they laughed. Black Hat calmed down, just a little. Talking forever was one of Pyro's natural talents and if you were someone as modest and feeble as Flug, you would be trapped within whatever discussion Pyro was going on about. Black Hat knew this, he was well aware of this actually, as he had been a previous victim before. "By the way.."

"Have you met Astute Ace, yet?"

Black Hat was about to throw in a _'who the hell is that'_   before he was cut off by another voice emerging from the crowd.

"Pyro!"

Black Hat turned around to face whoever had interrupted him for the _umpteenth_ time, ready to lose his cool at any given moment, but this person was a villain he did not recognize. No, he had memorized all of the names, even the smaller ones, and this face.. did not ring a single bell.

The voice chirped, "Oh, hello again Flug!"

Wait, _'again'?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i slipped a few kakegurui references in there hueheuehue  
> anyways i hope those who have read this far enjoyed! i had some fun writing this despite the numerous amounts of punctual errors i made whoops. this chapter was just the parameter for setting up a couple of things, the next chapter will be based solely upon the interaction of BH and the reader (which will be very short since I made a mental promise to release two chapters this weekend)  
> any who, speaking of errors, i may or may not be looking for an editor, a lot of things slip past my attention (thanks ADD) and i make silly errors that completely ruin the flow of a sentence. if anyone would like to volunteer please message me on tumblr.  
> or yell at me to update, whatever works.  
> https://zetsubouquet.tumblr.com/
> 
> [thought box]  
> ITS 3AM AND IM WATCHING SONG PARODIES OF OLD SPICE SEND THE SWAT TEAm


End file.
